


She Doesn't Know

by the_albatross



Series: Caught In The Maelstrom [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Courtney is convinced her husband has been cheating on her with his coworker...why not indulge in the same sin herself?





	She Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> first time i've written a not-so-happy story, yay. and probably the closest i'm gonna get to writing shalaska for awhile.  
> so i know i said Rajadore would be the next story to get posted and it is done...but i have absolutely no fucking title for it. and i can't really post it without that so in the meantime here's a little piece i worked on as a distraction while trying to finish up Rajadore.

"No...No marks," Courtney reminded Aaron through her broken pants as the blonde kissed his way up her neck to the corner of her jaw.

"I know the rules," he laughed out quietly and just a bit too smugly for her liking.

This affair had been going on for over a month yet Courtney still found herself wondering every single time how the hell she allowed herself to get into this situation. She didn't even particularly like Aaron...She actually hated how arrogant he could be, how controlling. She was never one to be submissive yet whenever they were together she found herself complying to just about any request he had. More than once she found herself on her knees with his hands tangled in her hair as their spouses chatted away unknowingly in the next room.

Perhaps that was the underlying reason that Courtney consented to a fresh humiliation on a near weekly basis. She was sure her husband was sleeping around with Aaron's wife. Why else would Willam always arrive home so late at night? Sure he would say he was just 'tied up at the office' but Courtney wasn't fooled by the metaphor. She knew Alaska worked closely with him, maybe not for every project but on enough that they had become quite the good friends over the last year. It would only be a short jump to imagine those late nights becoming filled with something more than just paperwork. After all, an empty office would be the perfect place to hide their affair from the watchful eye of both their spouses and coworkers.

Courtney had to admit that for the first few weeks she had been duped by that excuse as well. When Willam called her on an ever increasing basis to say he was working late, she never thought to question it. It was only after meeting Alaska and Aaron together for the first time that she began to have her suspicions. Willam and Alaska would laugh and share plenty of office jokes, none of which had ever bothered her before but upon seeing Aaron's dubious gaze towards the pair she started to consider the possibility that maybe everything wasn't as innocent as it seemed.

There were lingering touches that lasted just a second too long, a fond glint in Willam's eyes whenever Alaska would laugh at some story he told, and even how she went out of her way to pay him several compliments for all the help he'd given her since she started working with him. All of it mixed together to create a disastrous blend of jealousy and doubt.

She didn't want to believe that he would cheat on her but it was getting harder to ignore all of those little seeds of worry that were being planted. After one particularly bad night where the three had gone out to the movies, Courtney had her first run-in with Aaron. Willam and Alaska were sitting beside each other, their spouses on either side, watching the latest blockbuster play out across the HD screen. At a particularly intense scene, Alaska's hand had clutched onto Aaron's as she stared wide-eyed at the action unraveling before them. Courtney hardly paid attention to it until she saw Willam's own hand running against the young blonde's outer thigh in a small attempt to calm her down.

It only lasted a few moments but it was too much for Courtney to handle. She left the group with a quiet excuse of needing to use the bathroom and quickly dashed off into the well-lit hallway. Once in her stall she tried to rationalize that there was still no proof that Willam was sleeping with the younger woman. But like a speaker echoing in her mind, every little voice that existed within her thoughts shouted out all of the other supposedly insignificant events that seemed to contradict that. In the end she got nowhere by arguing with herself and resolved to confront Willam about it after they arrived back home. Surely he could put her mind at ease and reassure her that was in fact nothing going on between him and Alaska.

With a heavy sigh, she left the bathroom and made her way back to the main lobby. As she crossed the large room towards the row of theaters, she was a bit surprised to find Aaron wandering about as well. A troubled feeling bubbled up in the pit of her stomach but she forced it down as she greeted him cordially. She figured he was probably on his way to buy a fresh round of drinks or perhaps use the restroom himself but once his sight was locked on her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

She tried to make small talk about the movie but her heart just wasn't in it. He easily picked up on her concerns and asked knowingly, "Thinking about them, aren't you?"

She was startled by the question but tried her best to play it off. She didn't want to cause him any worry for something that probably didn't exist outside of her own mind anyway. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I'm sure there's nothing going on, I'm just being stupid."

"If you say so," he said skeptically.

That one little comment sparked her concerns once more and frantically she asked, "What do you mean by that? Do you know something-"

He cut her off with a dismissive wave of the hand and all at once she felt a wave of embarrassment sweep through her. She'd never been so concerned about Willam's fidelity before now yet just the flickering thought was causing her to act so foolishly. She hated herself for behaving like such a child, especially in front of Aaron, but she just couldn't stop her base reaction. She gave him a hurried apology and moved to side-step him but a firm hand resting on her shoulder kept her frozen in place.

Her heart was racing as she looked up at him and found a vaguely taunting smirk on his face. If he thought his wife was cheating on him with her husband, shouldn't he be more concerned as well? Or did he just not care about her...or their relationship?

"Don't think too much about it," he advised her with a slight air of ridicule. "It'll just keep you up at night...make you do careless things."

He pressed a brief kiss to the corner of her lips and suddenly his disinterested expression returned as he made his way to the snack counter. Her skin felt like it was burning anywhere he had touched her as the blood pounded away in her ears. Just one small gesture created a surge of disgrace that not even the brief kiss from Willam as she sat down could dispel. She felt like she had betrayed him even though Aaron's actions were entirely beyond her control. For the rest of the night, which thankfully remained short following the movie, she couldn't stand to look Aaron in the eye. She only just managed to do so with Willam and Alaska.

By the time the couples made plans to hang out again, it was harder to deny to Willam and Alaska were unusually attached to one another...and that Aaron was certainly trying to push the boundaries with her. Dinner had gone well for the most part; Willam and Courtney had prepared a wonderful meal complete with a lovely array of wine for all four of them to enjoy. It was as Courtney was refilling her glass in the kitchen that Aaron had appeared by her side once more.

Perhaps she drank a little more than she planned to that evening; it was hard to avoid the temptation after seeing Willam's hand resting in the dip of Alaska's lower back as he led her to the living room and maybe that was how she missed Aaron waltzing into the kitchen behind her. Almost silently he was at her side and far too close for comfort. She jumped in shock when she felt his hand on the curve of her waist as another reached beyond her to relieve her of the half empty wine bottle.

Spinning around, she expected him to take a step back but if anything he leant in closer as he questioned smugly, "Still on your mind, huh?"

She didn't answer him. Only glared as an alcohol-fueled anger began to rise in the back of her mind.

She detested everything about her situation at that moment; a husband who might be cheating on her, his probable girlfriend eating dinner with them, and now Alaska's own husband possibly trying to put the moves on _her_.

When did her life turn into a Hollywood tragedy?

She tried to push past him, unable to trust herself not to say something scathing that would get them both into trouble but he refused to budge. He almost seemed amused by her actions as a playful smirk spread across his lips. Tilting her chin up to force her to look him dead in the eye, he teased, "Hey, calm down, it's just a question. No need to get so huffy about it."

Trying her best to remain calm, she advised him stonily, "Please move."

"In a second...Want to give you something first."

A look of distrust washed over her face but to her surprise all he did was pull out a business card and hand it to her between two fingers. Skeptically she accepted the small piece of paper and asked what he was giving it to her for. Pressing a swift kiss to her lips, he replied back confidently, "For when you want to talk."

She scoffed at that statement, annoyed by both his arrogance and his actions but before she could say another word he was returning to the living room with the bottle in his hand and spared no further attention for the young blonde. She ought to have thrown the card away but instead she found herself tucking it into her pocket with a degree of heavy reluctance. Before the night was over it found its way into her purse and there it remained for several days.

She had all but forgotten about it until one night she received yet another call from Willam stating he would be home late again. A rush of fury swept through her even as she kept a happy-go-lucky tone in her voice and mentioned that she'd leave a meal ready for him in the fridge.

Almost immediately following the call she found herself rifling through her purse in search of that stupid card. She was hardly thinking as she dialed the number and more than once she considered just hanging up.

To his credit, the line only rang twice before Aaron picked up with a calm, "Hello?"

"Aaron?" she called out softly, feeling her heart clench as she imagined the smirk that must have been growing across his face. "It's Courtney...Can we talk?"

That casual, mocking tone she was starting to loathe found its way back into his voice as he remarked, "I'm still in my office. Why don't you stop by? The address is on the card."

It sounded like much more of a demand than a suggestion but Courtney felt helpless to do anything other than obey. With the same unwillingness as a lamb on its way to the slaughter, she drove herself downtown to Aaron's looming office building. She paused outside and started to question just what she thought she was doing by coming here but before long her eyes were cast to ground and she made her way inside.

Following a brief explanation at the security desk, a guard escorted her to Aaron's suite on the eighth floor and left the pair to their business. As they had traversed the aisles she couldn't help but to notice that most of the other employees were gone already. It made sense, it was well past 6 after all. Most of them had probably made it home by now...where she should have been as well.

Yet despite the guilty conscience, here she was standing in front of Aaron. He looked totally in his element; dressed in business casual and leaning back in his chair as though he had all the time in the world. The way his eyes raked over her was entirely unsettling yet her stomach still twisted with a sort of sick pleasure at sneaking around behind Willam's back, much like what he was doing to her at the moment.

"So what did you want to talk about it?" he inquired with a sarcastic arch of his brow.

Barely able to maintain the eye contact, she questioned softly, "Willam and...Alaska...what exactly is going on with them?"

"You don't know?" he asked in a derisive tone.

She felt humiliated and resentful from his sneering attitude but she made no move to leave or even try to correct his behavior towards her. Drawing in on herself, her hand ran up and down her arm as she admitted, "I think they might be...they're sleeping together, aren't they?"

His lips twitched with a trace of a smirk as he seemed to devour her with his eyes. Motioning for her to come closer, she found herself padding along the carpeted floor until she was standing behind his desk with a mere foot of distance between them.

"You really want to know?" he asked flippantly as he stood up from his seat and stared the young blonde down.

Faltering for a moment, she steeled herself for his answer as she replied bravely, "Yes...I do."

Instead of any sort of verbal response, he simply cupped her cheek and placed lips against hers in deceivingly gentle fashion that she never would have expected from him. She didn't reply back right away, the shock almost too much at first, but as the hint of a tear fell from the corner of her eye, she found herself returning the gesture. It was miserable and hate-fueled but god, she felt like she needed some kind of outlet for her frustration. She made no objection as Aaron pulled her close and deepened the kiss more forcefully than he had ever dared to before.

Her heart felt like it was being wretched from her chest as she responded in kind and absently let him push her against the desk until she was securely trapped between his body and the faux wood. Even as a hand traced its way up her thigh and past the hem of her dress she didn't have any thought other than to let him do what he wanted. She was just so angry with herself, with Willam, with everyone that she wanted to do anything to escape from that deep rooted pain...Even if it meant something as repulsive as this.

He was unusually considerate with her as he worked their bodies against each other that night and somehow that left Courtney feeling even more ashamed of herself than if he had been rough and left evidence. But instead he just took his time...simply enjoying the body she was offering up so willingly. They didn't speak after they had finished; she simply slunk back to her car trying to hold back the tears until she was at least out of the parking lot.

Every ounce of shame she thought she could possess weighed heavily on her heart as she replayed every single action that led up to that moment of weakness. How could she even look Willam in the eye tonight?

But then again, wasn't he doing the same thing? How could he even look at her without feeling the same guilt?

By the time she made it home it was dark and the driveway was unsurprisingly empty. Seems Willam hadn't pulled himself away from the office yet...or rather pulled himself away from Alaska.

All Courtney wanted to do at that moment was take a shower, have a few glasses of wine and fall asleep before Willam arrived home. She was on her way to the bedroom when she heard her phone buzzing with a new alert.

Just barely recognizing the number as the one she had dialed only a few hours prior, she found a snide text waiting for her that consisted of a simple, 'Good talk. Let's do it again some time.'

She tried to tell herself 'never again.' She actively fought against the impulse of calling that number again more than a few times but by the second instance of Willam saying he would be 'working late with Alaska', she found herself falling back into Aaron's arms.

Slowly but surely it became a habit; with every call or text from Willam saying he was still at the office, Courtney would find herself reaching out to Aaron. And every time she called he would confirm where he was at the moment and tell her to join him; be it at the office, in his home, or even just in a random parking lot while running errands. She was disgusted with herself for running out to see him with either an open mouth or open legs depending on his mood, but she felt powerless to stop herself.

She was isolated and alone and just wanted to be around someone in a similar situation. It killed her knowing that she was cheating on her husband, even if he were doing the same. She loved him, she truly did, despite how he was also sneaking around behind her back with his coworker. But still she fell into Aaron's embrace with a disturbing regularity. Even when the two couples were together often they'd find their way into some bathroom or hidden alleyway and Courtney would be on her knees or Aaron would be inside her as she tried her damnedest to keep the volume down.

He always loved to exercise his control over her.

Two particular instances came to mind every time she thought about that aspect of his personality. The first had been in his office; some colleague had called his work number in the midst of their make out session but instead of pausing or even ignoring the call, he actually answered! Just from the tone of the man on the other end, she could tell it wouldn't be a quick conversation and she started to wonder if she should leave for the time being. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Aaron set her on top of his desk and firmly held her in place even as he continued the impromptu meeting as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Almost carelessly his fingers had slipped inside of her, drawing her closer and closer to the edge as he lazily answered his associate with mocking smirk on his lips. Courtney had to struggle not to make any noise but even when one or two moans slipped out, Aaron didn't admonish her. His lips would just twitch a little more as he drank in the mess he was making of her until finally the call ended and she felt safe enough to ride out her climax in his arms.

The second event had been even more humiliating; bringing tears to her eyes as she forced back every single whine and choked off cry. It was one of the few times Courtney had been in Alaska and Aaron's home and at the moment she was bent over the side of the bed with Aaron taking her from behind. She was clutching onto the sheets trying her hardest not to think about how wrong this situation was when Aaron decided to take it a step further. Midway through their session, he pulled out for a few seconds to grab something from the nightstand. Courtney was unconcerned with what it was, at least until she heard him speaking...but not to her.

He had gotten the idea to call his fucking wife while he was inside Courtney and proceeded to persuade her into having phone sex. She almost couldn't believe it as he described all of the things he wanted to do to Alaska once she came home...nearly every single act was exactly what he and Courtney had done already that night! He placed the call on speaker and Courtney could hear the hitch in Alaska's voice as she got herself off. It was all she could do not to picture Willam inside of her as well...Both of them bent over in the same position, Courtney in their home and Alaska at her desk as the other's husband thrust their way inside of them.

God, this was so fucked up!

It took every ounce of restraint Courtney had to hold back the tears forming in her eyes as she heard Alaska's shuddering gasp once she finally reached her limit. Following the end of her own session with Aaron, she promptly left without so much as a glance in his direction. She knew this was all just a power play and it left her sick to her stomach. But like clockwork, she found her way back to him in just a few days time.

Now here she was again; in his office as his hands traveled up and down her exposed body. Him all but marking her because he just loved to push that limit until she gave him a halfhearted warning not to leave any evidence. There were times when she almost wanted him to leave something behind, something that would hurt Willam right in his core the second he saw it. Something to let him know that she knows full well what he's doing and she's indulging in exactly the same thing...but that small hint of fear always forced her to push Aaron off if he was spending too much time in one spot...But that didn't always stop him from trying every now and again.

Tonight's tryst was unusually calm. Typically there was a sense of urgency yet for now it all felt relaxed and routine. He took his time with her, exploring her body, teasing her, working her up into a frenzy then finally laying claim. It was all so familiar it reminded her of the first time they had hooked up and like a long forgotten memento, she suddenly remembered that he never really did answer her question from that first night.

As they were cleaning up, she dared to bring up that subject again, "You never told me what you knew about Willam and Alaska."

"Still on that?" he replied with a dismissive eye roll as he re-buttoned his shirt.

"I want to know," she asserted reproachfully.

With an expressive sigh, he leant in towards her and inquired with a ridiculing voice, "Then why haven't you gone over one night to find out?"

Eyes narrowing at the challenge, she declared, "Maybe I will."

With that she found herself marching from his office and driving herself almost directly to Willam's. She had the foresight to stop and pick up a small meal from some fast food chain on the way hoping to use that as an excuse for her visit. Her head was clouded by anger as she stormed the parking lot but once inside the building it all but disappeared until she felt small and weak and out of place.

What was she going to find once she located her husband?

Her fingers were trembling as she signed in at the security desk and made her way towards Willam's office space. She knew the directions practically by heart after having met him there a number of times in the past but all of that seemed so long ago now. It must have been almost half a year since she was last in here.

No time to dwell on that now though.

Quietly so as to not disturb any of the other employees that might still be there, Courtney traversed her way through the aisles until she found Willam's desk exactly where it had been during her previous visit. He was sitting alone, solely focused on his work until the clicking heels came close enough to warrant his attention. His expression was confused at first at the break in silence then almost immediately his face lit up as he recognized his wife.

He darted away from his papers without a second thought and embraced her as though she were the highlight of his day. Excitedly he asked what she was doing here as his grin stretched from ear to ear. Almost shyly, she murmured that she had brought him dinner since he was working late again and placed the take out bag on his desk well out of reach of the documents left lying about.

Glancing around, she asked in a puzzled voice, "Where's...um...your friend-?"

"Alaska?"

Nodding her head in confirmation, Courtney kept her expression neutral to hide her growing confusion. She had fully expected to walk in on them in a much more compromising situation yet the other woman was nowhere in sight. Even as Courtney subtly scanned the room she could find no trace of the young blonde's presence.

Pressing his finger to his lips, Willam motioned for Courtney to follow him as quietly as possible. Perplexed she trailed closely behind as he led her towards the break area at the opposite end of the floor. To her utter shock she found the lanky blonde curled up on the couch, blissfully dozing away even as the night traffic roared on behind the slightly cracked window. Across most of her body laid a man's coat, the owner of which was almost certainly Willam.

"She fell asleep at her desk again," Willam explained softly.

Swallowing back a growing sense of guilt and shame, Courtney asked in a cracking voice, "And you carried her over here?"

He nodded his head once before taking a few steps closer to the sleeping blonde and readjusting the fallen coat to cover her exposed shoulders once again. Almost sadly, he commented, "She's been working so hard on this last project...I think she forgets to sleep sometimes...I've found her passed out at her desk a couple of times over the past few weeks."

"And you don't want to leave her alone like that..." Courtney filled in the blanks as an overwhelming misery slowly began to consume her.

"No...she's a sweet kid...I don't want anything to happen to her," he admitted quietly before leading Courtney back to his own desk.

"You're a really good friend, Willam," she told him sincerely right before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Just don't tell anyone," he joked with a growing smirk.

His fingers came up to run through her loose, wavy curls as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. The action would usually cause a light blush to rise to her cheeks but instead all it did tonight was drive a knife right through her heart. Still she forced an affectionate smile to appear at the gesture in order to hide the fact that she was almost in tears at this point. How could she have thought that this sweet, caring man could ever cheat on her?

And how could she have allowed herself to fall prey to her own weakness and sleep around with Alaska's husband behind both of their backs?

They truly deserved better than their current partners...

Resting their foreheads together, Willam promised softly, "I'll see you at home in a little bit, okay? I'm gonna give her another hour and if she's not up then I'll wake her."

Shaking her head, Courtney kept a forgiving smile on her face as she told him, "Stay as long as you want to...Don't rush home for my sake...I trust you..."

Smiling fondly at her words, he tilted her chin up for a heartfelt kiss and murmured, "How'd I get so lucky to find you?"

It was all Courtney could do to hold back the tears welling up behind her cheerful mask as she replied kindly, "I was just wondering the same about you."

They stayed in their embrace for another moment before Courtney rushed to excuse herself. She gave her husband one last kiss on the cheek before she departed, citing fatigue from being up so early that morning. Again Willam promised he'd find his way home before long but Courtney assured him that he should do what he felt was right and left knowing that despite her words, she'd find him curled up against her side in just a few hours leaving so little distance they could share the same heartbeat.

On her way back to her car, her phone buzzed with a new alert; a message from none other than Aaron; 'Did you get your answer?'


End file.
